


May the Best Man Win

by Flowerparrish



Category: Knives Out (2019), Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack Pairing, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: "Please refrain from calling me Benji, as my name is not Benjamin. Benoit will do, if you must be overly familiar."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Benoit Blanc
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	May the Best Man Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Clara and I have been tossing around this crack ship, and I wanted to make it real. She's going to write way more awesome stuff, but I wanted her to have this much, that we've agreed on, as the beginning, a gift for her putting up with my random ships and the way I become overly enthusiastic about them. 
> 
> Clara, you're an amazing friend, and you deserve the best fic. I hope this short ficlet cheers you up.

Dean and Sam had split up; there were two cases one in Vermont and one in Nebraska, and they’d flipped for it. Dean had won—tails, fuck yeah—and chosen Vermont, because they’d been in Pennsylvania already, and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to _fly_ if he could help it.

The case was a classic vampire case, the less said about it the better. And it was going to be easy to breeze in, find the ghost, solve the case, and spend the next few days living it up before he met back up with Sammy to find a new monster to hunt.

Except.

When Dean waltzed on scene, FBI badge to ease the way, he saw a familiar face.

He cursed before smiling brightly and saying, “Look who it is! Long time no see, Benji.”

Blanc turned a glare on Dean, and Dean could _hear_ his response in his mind, spoken so many times in the past, even if Blanc knew better than to display their animosity toward one another publicly at this precise moment. 

_"Please refrain from calling me Benji, as my name is not Benjamin. Benoit will do, if you must be overly familiar."_

“Oh, you know _Benoit Blanc?”_ one of the fresh faced deputies in this small town asked, wide-eyed and impressed.

Blanc frowned, but he didn’t compromise Dean’s cover.

That wasn’t how they worked.

“Yes,” he drawled, that Kentucky accent that Dean just fucking _knew,_ although he didn’t yet have proof, was exaggerated as shit. “We’ve met previously.”

Dean noticed that Blanc didn’t say his name; as one of the few people who knew Dean’s _real_ name, he also knew that Dean’s aliases were ever-changing.

“Well! Maybe you can fill Detective Skynard in?” the detective asked. “I should go back and talk to the chief.”

Blanc grimaced but then smiled after a moment. “Of course,” he said, obliging as always.

Dean was torn between the desire to punch him and kiss him. Blanc always managed to bring out Dean’s multiplicities.

When the detective walked away, Dean dropped all niceties, glowering at Blanc. “This is _clearly_ vampires,” he hissed. “Why would you even take this case? You know what a supernatural case looks like, and you damn well know enough to steer clear!”

“It is _not,”_ Blanc said, just a little more heated than he ever got around anyone other than Dean Winchester. “It is obviously humans engaging in cult-like activities, and I am going to expose that. Your help is unnecessary.”

Dean sighed heavily. “Same bet as always, then?”

Because whoever saved the other’s life always got a night of free drinks.

And, less officially, ended up fucking the other afterward, when there was enough alcohol in their systems to help them deny—mostly to themselves—that they’d gone in to this knowing what would happen, but not enough alcohol that that was in any way true.

And if Dean _maybe_ went into this hoping Blanc was right, that this was just some fucked up people doing fucked up things, because he wanted to be _wrecked_ by Blanc at the end of it… well, no one needed to know.

“Agreed,” Blanc said. “May the best man win.”

“I will,” Dean said, smiling brightly and falsely. But he meant it; because if he won the satisfaction of saving Blanc’s life and saying _I told you so,_ that would be great. But if he lost?

Well, that might be even better.

May the best man win indeed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rearview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083449) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton)




End file.
